Lost
by Uncreativenamethinker
Summary: Tris is kidnapped by unknown forces. When she wakes up in a strange place with no memory, what will she do? Rewritten version of Braving a New World.


Greetings to old and new readers!

To old readers: Thank to all who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted the first version of this story. Your support meant a lot to me, which is why I am rewriting this story, rather than dropping it. The first two chapters will contain rewritten material, but I highly recommend reading them anyways because I've changed a good bit. I hope you enjoy this version even more than the last!

To new readers: Enjoy!

Disclaimer- If I owned any of these characters or places, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Lightsbridge City, Karaang

The city was filled with its normal evening activity by the time the red head left the library. She rushed through the streets, heading towards the university. Tris had stayed late at the library, again. Her friends were expecting to meet her for dinner. Friends that weren't her family.

Tris turned left past the fish seller. Of course, they didn't know Tris, the weather mage, who was more powerful then all of them combined. They knew Sarah, an average, yet intelligent, academic mage. Right at the tavern. It was nice, not getting the sideways glances, the mistrustful looks. Take the shortcut between the two clothes shops. Although, she sometimes got frustrated hiding who she really wa…

When Tris woke again it was dark. When had she fallen asleep? She hadn't. She had been walking through a shortcut, the alley. _That's what you get for thinking your powers can save you from everything_. The voice in her head sounded suspiciously like Niko's. Sitting up carefully, she surveyed her surroundings. It was a small dark room. There were runes, giving off the silver glow of magic, sketched by the doorway. Runes for blocking weather magic.

When Tris heard voices outside the door, she stood up, regretting it only when her head began to throb. _Stupid _kaqs_ had hit her from behind._ She carefully felt the back of her head. No blood, but a lump the size of Namorn. Her attention was brought back to the voices as they grew louder. Suddenly, the runes flared and everything was dark.

Blink.

She was flying.

No, that wasn't right.

She couldn't be flying.

She- BAM.

Black.

Blink.

Blink.

Moan.

She, she was on the floor, a forest floor?

Moan.

What was she doing?

She was running, that's right.

She had to get away, had to escape.

Moan.

But everything hurt.

That didn't matter, she had to get away, had to escape.

She lumbered up.

She had to run, had to flee.

She spent several days in the forest and everything became clear, but unclear. She knew she was in a forest, but she didn't know who she was, or where she was. She knew she hurt, but had to keep running, although she didn't know from who. She knew they wanted something from her, but she couldn't remember what.

The forest she had escaped into seemed empty of civilization. She heard them searching for her though. Clopping by on horses or stomping by on foot. The farther she got away the better.

By the third day she was famished. Water was not hard to find, but food was a problem. She didn't know how to hunt, or at least she thought she didn't know how to hunt, and she wasn't sure what plants were edible.

The fourth day she came across a large river, too large to cross. But she wanted to get across. And then she was tumbling through the air, past the river, far past the river. When she dropped exhaustion swamped her. She found shelter before stopping to rest, _just for a bit_.

She awoke to voices. Strange words floated past her. As she tried to move she heard the voices growing closer and then there was nothing once more.

She awoke a second time on a soft surface. She was in a dark room on a bed. As she tried to move, a man's face appeared in front of her. Once more she fell into oblivion.

The third time she awoke, the room was bright. Sunlight streamed through opened shutters. As she gained a better grasp on her surroundings, she learned she had one wall to her right and more beds on her left. Across the room was a desk situated between two doors. At the desk sat a brown haired man.

She wondered if she should catch his attention, but the decision was taken out of her hands when the man looked over and saw her awake. He grabbed something from his desk and started to approach her. Apprehension grew within her as he approached. She attempted to sit up only to have pain blossom in her back.

When he reached her, he held out what he had been in his hand. It was a small glass containing a green liquid. She frowned at him. Saying something in an unfamiliar language, he motioned with the bottle once more. When she still didn't do anything, he gave an impatient sigh and took a sip of the liquid. He said something again and held out the bottle once more.

Grasping the bottle she brought it to her nose and gave it a sniff. _Ugh, this smells awful. He wants me to drink this?_ Apparently he did because once again he started to talk and motioned for her to drink. _Well, if he already tried it… _Watching him closely she brought the glass to her lips and gulped it down. The taste was revolting, but the pain in her back lessened. She handed back the glass and he gave a smile. When he spoke again, he ended with what was distinctly a question.

She paused before saying "I don't understand." He tried again in what seemed to be a different language, but she still didn't understand. He tried twice more before giving up with a frown.

Just in case your wondering, I love reviews.


End file.
